bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothin' on You
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Danny Navedo and Luis Baerga |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 4 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 TBA - ! Format colspan=2 TBA - ! Recorded colspan=2 May 23rd, 2010 June 17th, 2010 - ! Genre colspan=2 Alternative hip hop, R&B - ! Length colspan=2 TBA - }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Invisible" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Danny Navedo singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Ego" (Remix) (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (Remix) (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Luis Baerga singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "We Need a Resolution" (Canceled) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Nothin' on You" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Nothin' on You" is a song by American American rapper B.o.B with Bruno Mars featuring Danny Navedo and Luis Baerga. The single was orignally to feature Navedo and Bryant Jager but Baerga was last minute chosen to fill in for Jager's role. This is the third music video single featuring Navedo and the second featuring Baerga. Because of the cancellation of the "We Need a Resolution" video, this is Baerga's official first single. Background Navedo and Jager planned on shooting accompanying singles to be released back to back with both of them starring in one and featured in another. Navedo was set to be starred in "Nothin' on You" with Jager as also featured, and Jager to star in "Say Something" with Navedo as also featured. The videos were planned to be shot the week of May 23rd. The video for "Nothin' on You" was shot on May 25th after a cancellation from the "Ego" (Remix) video. The video originally was set to present a preview of the accompanied single for "Say Something". Navedo completed his part of the shoot in three hours. Jager, however, felt uncomfortable during the shoot and refused to have his parts shot on the same day. Jager ultimately decided to decline the role of the video altogether and asked Baerga to fill in for the role. Baerga shot his scenes for the video on the night of June 17th. The black-and-white TV screen shots were inspired by the music video for Aaliyah's "We Need a Resolution"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQPvgHEMCFs, where she appears on a TV for the first verse of the song. Due to a switch up of roles, the video for 'Say Something', as long as the extended version of 'Nothin' on You' were scrapped. Music Video The music video begins with a scene of Navedo sleeping, until he is awoken by an alarm. As he rushes to the bathroom to get ready, Baerga's parts fade in and out. The video continues with Navedo singing the first verse in a room, flashing back to scenes of him walking to his destination (being a feild). As the chorus approaches, the TV Navedo turns on channels to Baerga singing the chorus. Navedo is shown singing the next verse in a field while continuing to walk to his destination. The chorus fades into Baerga's singing while fading back and forth to Navedo on the field. The bridge continues with Navedo walking to his final destination, fading back into Baerga's singing. The video fades back to Navedo walking to the field until fade. Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Nothin' on You' VIDEO – ?:?? # 'Nothin' on You' (Extended Version) VIDEO – CANCELED Charting Position Release History External Links * References